First Kiss
by danceswithwings119
Summary: Fax and NIggy First kisses. Poems. R and R
1. Max's First Kiss

Hi every one! so here is the sequel to My Feelings. This was inspired by an idea from Maximum Ride all the way. Like I always say, give credit where credit is due. Any who, 2 reviews and you got Fang's point of view. Love you all!

* * *

Fire running

Through my veins

As we stand here

In the pouring rain

Electricity

Fills the air

As we stand here

Without a care

My mind is muddled

I don't know what to do

All that I can see

Is you

As your lips

Press soft to mine

I feel so free

I just might cry

My breath catches

In my throat

I feel so light

I start to float


	2. Fang's First Kiss

Hey you people! Umm... There was a little confusion as to who my poems are about because stupid idiot me forgot to label the chapters. so just to clarify the last chapter was Max's pov, this chapter is Fang's pov, and the next two chapters will be Nudge and Iggy.Still love you all. Sorry again for the screw up. R and R

* * *

The rush

The high

Far better

Than flight

When you are close

When you are near

I feel amazing

I feel no fear

I'm strong and silent

You know it's true

But I'm so overwhelmed

When I'm with you

My love's so strong

I just can't breathe

I feel so blessed

I feel so free

A static shock

Went through my lips

I will never forget

Our very first kiss


	3. Nudge's First Kiss

Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying my series so far. Love you all!R and R

* * *

I was talking and talking

And then I just stopped

I felt all warm and fuzzy

My cheeks felt hot

I stopped my jabber

And closed my eyes

It felt amazing

My mouth's demise

I quickly melted

Into his arms

I felt so calm

I saw his charms

I felt pure bliss

There's nothing better

His arms wrapped around me

My own special sweater

I felt so happy

So filled with joy

I had my first kiss

From my favorite bird boy


	4. Iggy's First Kiss

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My lifes been a little hectic lately. Anyway...Love you all! On with the show.

* * *

We talked for hours

I hung on her every word

She's so lithesome and amazing

My seraphic little bird

We were so close

I couldn't take it any more

I leaned in to kiss

The only one I adore

She tensed up for a minute

Did I do something wrong

Then she relaxed

My heart sang a song

I felt so euphoric

Just filled with pure joy

I have way too much emotion

For a mutant bird boy

This is so extraordinary

This moment in time

My heart is in heaven

Its been so sublime


	5. Gazzy's First Kiss

Hi everyone! You will not believe what I am attempting to attempt here. Though you will understand it a little better once you finish this poem so...On with the show!

* * *

I wasn't sure what I was doing

But when we brushed lips

I was so joyful

So filled with bliss

I'm the little trooper

I'm always immature

But I couldn't keep away

From her sweet, sweet allure

She's amazing so pretty

Special and strong too

I'm so deep in love

I don't know what to do

She's gorgeous and lovely

The best I've ever seen

The one person I love

My heart's ruling queen

I was frozen in place

I just couldn't budge

I can't believe I just kissed

My sweet angel, Nudge

* * *

Bet you didn't see that one coming! ( If you did see it coming you're cool ) Anyway the next couple of poems are Gazzy and Iggy fighting over Nudge and who she chooses in the end! R and R. No flames. Love you all!

P.S. The Gazzy and Iggy fighting over Nudge idea was all roughdiamond5's I'm just supplying the poems.


	6. Nudge in the Middle

**Hi everyone! I hope you guys don't hate me for not updating for so long. I had some famliy issues to attend to.**

**Oh, and the next chapter will be Fax for all my Fax lovers out there so they don't hate me. RandR!**

* * *

What was I doing

I couldn't stand this

How I could hurt my Iggy

With this one simple kiss

It felt so right

It felt so wrong

I was torn in two

By a force so strong

I can't do this

But I can't seem to stop

My love's a coaster

That's gone non stop

Iggy Gazzy

I don't know what to do

I love them both

But to who am I true

I feel so lost

I feel so confused

What am I to do

My mind feels abused


	7. FAX

Hi everyone! So this Chapter has some mild fax in it. Sorry about that. I couldn't make major fax without sticking to the story. But its fax none the less right? Hope you enjoy. R and R!

* * *

Nudge came to me crying

I was worried out of my mind

She told me what had happened

And then _I_ started to cry

I told her to follow her heart

Cheesy I know but that's what she should do

She said she would try

And then she left the room

I sought fang out quickly

I needed to talk

He was there by my side

Vigilant as a hawk

I told him the story

He stayed calm the whole way through

This could tear apart our family

I didn't know what to do

By then I was half crazy

Then Fang gave me a kiss

I instantly calmed down

No longer worrying I was too filled with bliss


	8. Angel's POV

Hi everyone! So I was just thinking, What is Angel doing while this is all happening? Well here it is. Enjoy! RandR Oh and btw Fang's thoughts aren't here because Angel can't seem to get into his head.

* * *

Their thoughts are so strong

My head hurts a lot

I can't believe what their thinking

All of their little plots

Poor max is going crazy

The thought of losing us running in her mind

This fight's hurting her so much

She can no longer be refined

Gazzy is afraid

And sad for what he'd done

But he still cares about Nudge

A lot like a ton

Wow Iggy is fuming

I've never seen him like this

He's so hurt inside

Because of that kiss

And Nudge is the worst

Her thoughts are so strong

Remorse and confusion flash through her head

She feels all alone and completely wrong


	9. Iggy's World

Hi everyone! And here at last my little pyro's POV. I absoulutely loathed writing this one cause my beloved Iggy is in pain in here. Whoa. Sorry went a little fan girlish at the end. Anyway... Here's the chapter, enjoy!

* * *

My life is so pointless

What am I going to do

Life's no longer worth living

Without my love true

She was my world

He was my best friend

It hurts so tortuously

I must make this pain end

I could never really do it

I could never really leave

As long as she's happy

I must stay strong and believe

My heart's been torn out

Thrown beating on the floor

It's been set on fire

This anguish I can no longer ignore

What will I do without her

Life will never be the same

Curse this thing called love

Curse this cruel crude game


	10. Decision Time

Hi everyone! Okay here is the long awited chapter. So here's a little set up. Gazzy proposed to Nudge and Iggy heard and proposed to Nudge too! So now she must decide. Enjoy!

* * *

The time has come

I must decide

To whom should I be friends

And to whom should I be bride

Gazzy, I said

His face brightened at this

I am so so sorry

And on his forehead I placed one quite final kiss

Gazzy ran from the room

His eyes on the brink of tears

And it was then

I lived my greatest fears

Before I could react

Iggy pulled me into an embrace

Joy, love, and relief

Clearly written on his face

I felt so happy standing there

My heart, it sang a song

But then I heard Max cry so loud

And Angel yell, Guys Gazzy's gone!

* * *

**This is not the end! I repeat this is not the end! Gazzy gets some thing in the end so don't worry bout it and keep reading!**


	11. Gazzy Alone

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long absence again. My family is so freakish. Anyway for my FAX lovers I'm making a whole new story for you guys so you don't kill me. But I would love it if you kept reading this. Enjoy the chapter! RandR!

* * *

How could she do this to me

I felt so betrayed

I thought

As the scene in my head did replay

I gave her my heart

And she threw it away

I was sitting in a park

Watching little kids play

Who is that

Who is she

A beautiful girl

Was walking toward _me_

Hi my name is Aldara

She exclaimed with pride

I know what you are

You don't have to hide

My eyes opened wide

This is so odd

I pointed at my back

And she gave a small nod

* * *

Okay I know I don't usually put authors notes down here but I have a little Question for you guys.

If you can tell me what Aldara means you get a giant cookie!

The _first_ person to tell me what it means also gets a Fang clone!Yay!

Here's a hint: It's Greek


	12. Home

The winner of the fang clone is EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh so yay her! I'll post the cookie winners next chapter. My Fax fic is coming soon. I'm having major poet's block right now guys. Sorry. I have the next chapter written up but after that I'm a little stuck so bear with me. Enjoy the fic. RandR!

* * *

This is so weird

Wait, is she a threat

She's not an Eraser

But I don't trust her yet

How did you know

I'm from the school too 

She pointed at her back

God what do I do

Come with me, I said

And I pulled her by the hand

We found a place to take off

And our feet left the land

We headed to the house

I had no where else to go

I went right inside

Aldara in tow

The next thing I knew I was on the ground

Angel was on top of me wearing a grin

I was so worried Gazzy she said

As Max and Fang came in


	13. Angel's Little test Pt 1

Hi everyone! My poets block hasn't gone away yet. I'm so depressed (slumps onto bed and makes her Iggy clone give her a back rub) Anyway sorry if its a few days till I post again. Fax people I'm trying with that fic seriously but you know, poet's block. RandR.

* * *

Max pulled me off the ground

And into a hug

I looked over at fang

A half smile and a shrug

You are in SO MUCH trouble

Max screamed into my ear

We were so worried

But I'm glad you're here

Max was so busy

Making a huge fuss

I yelled, MAX, this is Aldara

She's just like us

Max instantly froze

Fang dropped his small grin

Angel looked with wide eyes

As Iggy and Nudge walked in

She's nice and sincere

Angel read Aldara's mind

She's straightforward and outgoing

And she seems very kind


	14. Angel's Little Test Pt 2

Hi everyone! I feel so much better I'm out of my little slump of poet's block! Yay! Which also means my Fax story is coming soon! Double Yay! BTW Angel talking is in Italics the rest is Gazzy POV! Enjoy the chappie! RandR!

* * *

We all stared at Angel

Max nodded signaling to go on

Angel concentrated for a moment

All thoughts of stopping forgone

_She means us no harm_

_She's from the school too_

I thought to myself,

At least that much is true

_She's on the run like us_

_That's why she's here_

_She found out about us when she broke free_

And from my sister's eyes came a few small tears

_She went through what we have_

_But all alone with no flock_

We all stood there frozen

In obvious shock

Then Angel smiled brightly towards Aldara

Her look quite acute

Then glanced quickly at me

_She also thinks Gazzy is really, really cute _


	15. Umm

Hi everyone! I am so happy! I don't know why I just am! Anyway I have a little songfic that's entirely Fax! But I don't think I did too good on that one. But even if it sucks that's okay cause my long awaited Fax fic that I'm still planning a bit should be out soon! Yay! So enjoy the chappie! RandR!

* * *

Through this whole test Aldara was calm

And every once in a while she nodded her head

But once that comment sounded from Angel's mouth

She looked away and turned a deep scarlet red

Gazzy did the same

Hand behind his neck

He also turned red

And into a big nervous wreck

The flock stiffened a bit

And backed out of the room

Gazzy walked towards Aldara

Her cheeks all a bloom

They stepped closer to each other

Hey, Aldara, Gazzy started nervous no doubt

I was wondering if maybe

You'd want to go out

I…um sure! She said

Her voice held confidence again

None of the previous awkwardness

Between the two of them remained


	16. I Wonder Why

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I'm being slow with the updates but tomorrow my mom and I are going to New York! And then the day after we get back is my first day of school! I'm so, so sorry if my updates get slower and slower or don't come at all but I'll try my best. Okay? Anyway, enjoy the chapter! RandR!

* * *

Wow, I can't believe this is happening

There's no way this is true

Now I have a real family

And a new boy friend too

Angel's my little sister

Max and Fang are mom and dad

But I haven't gotten very close to Nudge or Iggy

It really makes me feel super bad

I feel like they avoid me

I have no clue why

But I've got to get to know them

I at least have to try

Oh, I know what I can do

Max, Nudge, Angel, and I

Can have a girl's day out

With all the girl's invited Nudge can't deny

But what should we do

What could be fun for them

I was really deep in thought

When Angel announced herself with an "Ahem"

* * *

Hey, do you guys think Aldara is turning into a sue? I was just wondering what other people thought of her. Sorry, kinda random but ya. 


	17. Poor Nudge

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Now I'm only allowed to use the computer on weekends so you can expect updates then. This chappie is Nudge's POV. Enjoy! RandR!

* * *

I feel terrible

It makes me really sad

That I can't talk to Aldara

I feel really bad

It just seems so awkward

I think to myself as my wings unfurl

That Gazzy should leave for an hour

And come back with a girl

I mean I'm happy for him

I don't want him depressed

But I'm really not sure

How I feel about this yet

I fly when I need to think

I got that from Max

I feel so free

And so relaxed

But still I can't help but think

That I'm so confused

I have so many issues

I feel so bemused


	18. Insight

Hey you guys I'm a little dissappointed by my 100th review because it's kinda negative. I really don't like pairing bashing and I especially didn't like this review because it clearly states in my summary the pairings. Does it not? I'm sorry but that was really a downer on this super happy moment. On a lighter note... Oh my gosh! _**100 Reviews!!!!!!**_ I'm SO happy, you guys have no idea! I love you all so much and I'll stop typing soon so you can get on with the chapter. RandR!

* * *

Aldara has the best idea

How come I didn't think of this

A girl's day out is just what we need

All us girls together, this will be bliss

Nudge and Aldara are a bit troubled though

Aldara's quite confused

And Nudge is too

She's worried about Gazzy's heart being bruised

Ah, now I get it

Nudge's worried that Gazzy's

Going to get hurt

She's so over protective now

Because she feels she threw his heart in the dirt

Well she needs to know that

Aldara's really nice

Since she'll be at Nudge's wedding

With us, throwing rice

This girl's day out is the perfect thing

To get Nudge and Aldara talking

This is going to be so much fun, Angel thought

As she took total to the park to go chalking


	19. The Question

Hi everyone! I absolutly love all of you! Yor reviews have made me feel a billion times better! This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers bcause I'm pretty sure you guys are going to LOVE this! RandR!

* * *

Hey Max, I called from outside her door

Can I talk to you for a sec

Sure she called from inside

Just give me a minute to get dressed

I took a deep breath

Get it together Fang, I thought

My palms were sweaty

My face was hot

Just then Max opened wide her door

Let's go flying I said

She stared at me for a moment

As if it was my face she read

When we got outside we leaped into the air

We headed to a little grove

That we had found a few years back

And to our destination we dove

When we landed

Before my mind could disagree

I turned and kneeled before Max and blurted

Will you marry me


	20. Oh, Fang

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry to have left you with such an evil cliffe. Since you guys want to find out what happened so much and roughdiamond5 threatened all of humanity I decided to post sooner! So here you go. RandR!

* * *

Hey Max I heard Fang outside my door

Can I talk to you for a sec

Sure I quickly replied

Just let me get dressed

Fang had been acting weird all week

I thought as I quickly threw on some clothes

I wonder what the heck is wrong

Where's this conversation gonna go

Then I opened up my door

Let's go flying he said

I looked to his face for answers

And saw his cheeks take on a tint of red

We headed toward a grove we found a few years back

As we landed Fang spun around fast and kneeled before me

Then he quickly blurted

Max will you marry me

I was speechless for a second

I can't even describe, I mean this is the best

I felt tears form in my eyes

Oh Fang, I replied, Yes

* * *

Can someone tell me how to find out how many hits my story got? If you can just put it in a review or PM me. Thanks guys hope you liked the story.


	21. Ella

Hi everyone! I forgot to put a disclaimer on this thing huh? Okay well here it goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I do on the other hand own Iggy.**

**Iggy: You don't own me!**

**Author: Will you let me own you if I say you are the hottest blind pyro cooker there ever was?**

**Iggy: Maybe.**

**Author: Iggy is ****the hottest blind pyro cooker there ever was.**

**Nudge: Iggy have you given yourself to a fangirl again?!? **

**Author: _Again_!?!?!?! I thought what we had was special! (Author breaks down sobbing)**

**Nudge: Step away from my man fangirl!**

**Author: Step away from _my_ man _fictional charectar!_**

**Iggy: I'll just be going now... (Iggy backs away slowly)**

**Nudge and Authorin unision:Where do you think you're going!?!?!?!?!**

**Iggy: meep**

**(Nudge and I go to give Mr. Playa a piece of our minds)**

Enjoy the story! BTW it's Ella's POV.

* * *

Everything is settled

I thought as the last few weeks flew through my mind retreading

Iggy, Nudge, Max, and Fang

Are going to have a double wedding!

We're going shopping now for all our dresses

And to get our hair and nails done too

A girl's day out if you will

I really think this is long overdue

Max and Nudge found the most beautiful gowns

And Angel Max and I went to pay

We left Nudge and Aldara to change

When we returned they were laughing and talking like they had been friends for all of their days

Angel looked a little confused

Then a look of understanding came to her face

She probably read both their minds

As a small smirk took over the understanding look's place

I tried to get all three of them to tell me what was going on

And Max was just as lost as me

But they all smiled and kept quiet

I guess I'll never know what happened but Max won't give up so easily


	22. Sisterly Love

I was wondering if you guys would object too much if I did the wedding in story form except for the vows. Just an idea. Tell me if you like it okay? RandR.

* * *

I just really couldn't believe my luck

They left me here alone with her

I'm sure that they did it on purpose

But really I shouldn't be so bitter

I mean, she seems nice enough

If not just the slightest bit peppy

Maybe I should just talk to her

I called her name hoping my voice came out steady

"Yeah Nudge?" she called from the stall next to mine

"Can we talk for a sec?" I said as I finished dressing

"Sure." She said as we exited the stalls at the same time

I bit my bottom lip not looking forward to confessing

So I spilled the whole story

About Iggy, Gazzy, and me

And the awkwardness I felt around her

And honestly, I felt so light and free

She understood, we were both so happy

Max, Angel, and Ella found us laughing and hugging

Max and Ella looked at us quizzically

But all three of us dismissed it, shrugging


	23. Reflection

Hi everyone! I'm sorry its been such a long time. I hope people are still willing to read my story. This is my first real story chapter guys so _constructive_ criticism is desperately (Sp?) needed and most appreciated. I'm also sorry for the shortness of the chapter guys, I just wanted to get something out for you. Longer chapters are coming! There are pictures of all the dresses in my profile. Oh, and because writing disclaimers is fun here's another one.

**DWW119: Unfortunately I don't own Maximum Ride (brakes down crying and sobbing into Iggy clone's shirt)**

**Iggy Clone: There, there you own me.**

**DWW119: I know. (sniffle) I love you! You make me feel better! (smiles really big)**

**Iggy: What? You don't love _me_ anymore. **

**DWW119: You have a fiance idiot! If you wanted me to love you, you wouldn't have proposed to Nudge!**

**Iggy: Yeah well you wrote it.**

**DWW119: Touche **

* * *

I can't breathe. I swear I'm hyperventilating or something. In the next few hours I, Maximum Ride, will be doing something I never would have conceived would have happened to me in my short, painful, bird-person life. I'm getting married. Not only am I getting married, but I'm getting married to my best friend, Mr. Tall dark and handsome himself, Fang. And to top it all off our family and best friends Iggy and Nudge are tying the knot too at the exact same time as us. I never thought I would have this happiness. As I sit her letting Angel and Ella fix my hair and watching Aldara do Nudge's make-up I can't help but think how my life has been so amazing. Sure The School, Itex, and everything else that was out to get us made my life pretty sucky but now that I think about it I had it pretty good. Now before you make a call to the loony bin for a new admission, hear me out. I mean, I have an amazing family who fills my life with such joy that almost they alone keep me going, I also have my best friend/husband by my side, and I have the one thing those scientist did right, the ability to fly. So I guess the good out weighs the bad huh? 

We're all dressed already, just finishing some last minute details. I have to say, though I'm not one for fashion, that we all look beautiful. Nudge was wearing a beautiful wedding dress by Allure, who I assume is very popular. The bodice has a deep sweetheart neckline and V-shaped back, it totally flatters Nudge's figure. There is also heavy embroidery in silver with flecks of gold and some sequins and crystals. The satin skirt is a full A- line with embroidery trailing down the front, around the hem and into the cathedral train behind her. What can I say, she looks gorgeous. Ella and Aldara are wearing twin chiffon strapless, dresses with silver embroidery along the top edge. There's also a thin chiffon sash at their waists. Angel living up to her name looks totally angelic in a dress that's almost exactly the same as Ella and Aldara's except with a tiered skirt that has three layers and is ankle length. Mom looks fabulous! She has on a two-piece jewel and chiffon gown with a V-neck. It also has a beaded bodice with two layer tiered A-line skirt, and a cute chiffon beaded edge jacket.

"Max," Nudge started waking me from my trance like thoughts, "Aldara, Ella, Angel, Mom and I are going down to the limo already, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second." I replied. Nudge smiled softly and left down the stairs to join everyone else in the limo. I looked up at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Time to get married, I thought silently gathering my veil from the bed and heading out the door.


	24. Vows Pt 1

I personally like this chapter. If you guys have any criticism or opinions please, please, please put them in a review! Without further adieu Nudge and Iggy's vows!

* * *

This is it Max. Pull it together you can do this. I sighed quietly to myself. It's like I'm giving myself a pep talk before a flyboy battle or something. I'm getting married not going into a fight to the death. The deep organ music started signaling my little procession consisting of Mom and Jeb, Aldara and Gazzy, and since the numbers of guys and girls was uneven, Ella and Angel followed by, the brides themselves, Nudge and I to get going. Jeb had insisted on this whole classic church wedding for us even though we had no audience. It felt kind of silly looking at the empty pews but tradition is tradition I guess. Finally, the little bridal march song started playing and Nudge and I started walking down the aisle side by side. My breath caught in my throat as soon as I saw Fang. I have to admit he looks great. The priest started his little speech thing which gave me time to go over my vows again in my head. We had all written our own vows. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Nudge started speaking. I hadn't realized that the priest had finished up what he was saying. I listened close to Nudge's vows. 

" Dearest Iggy

I love you with every inch of my being

You've been my companion and friend

From the very beginning

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

Until the end of all creation

You'll be my heart and my soul

You'll be my inspiration

Until that day

The end of it all

My love will never fail

Only you can keep me so enthralled

My love for you knows no bounds

It will _never _end

You're the only one I see

With you no one can contend

You're my earth

You're my air

You're everything

And nothing can ever compare."

Wow. Nudge really has a way with words. That was amazing. It just really hit me how much they love each other. The way that Iggy looked at her was… Wow. I can tell they're going to be happy together. I stopped thinking about my little revelation to listen to Iggy's vows.

"My truest love

Without you

There is no me

My being without you I can't construe

Your voice is music to my ears

Your scent is all of my air

Your presence cures my deepest fears

When you're not near me I feel only despair

You're the light in my life

The brightness in the dark

And when you're my wife

I promise we'll never part

I could never exist

Without you in my life

I could not subsist

Should we not be man and wife

I promise to love you

To the depths of my soul

You're forever part of me

Without you I'm not whole."

The love between these two blows me away. It's amazing to have watched them grow-up and see them now. Proposing. I started crying. I couldn't help it. The emotions hit me as hard as any Eraser. Joy. Pride Love. They all hit me fast and hard sending tears streaming down my cheeks. I tried my best to compose my self. Fang was next.


	25. Vows Pt 2

I'm posting this chapter from Florida! In case you guys didn't know I live in California. VACATION! Woo!

* * *

I took a big, deep, breath. Suddenly a memory of Fang and I together flashed quickly into my mind.

_It's finally my sixth birthday. This is the best! Jeb's gonna break us out tonight and become our daddy and take care of us. I thought silently putting on a sad almost completely fake look on my face for the white coat that was tossing me into my cage. I landed hard on my side but quickly sat up again unfazed. I looked into the cage next to me and my gaze was met by two chocolate-brown eyes._

_"Tayna si reht tayna," I said quietly to Fang in our secret language. What I really said was "Tonight is the night". _

_"I tacany taiwat," he replied meaning "I can't wait". I stuck my finger, the only part of me that could fit through the thin gaps of the cage, out toward him and his finger toward mine. I suddenly felt a thousand times better. _

Fang and I had always had each other. Even when we split up I knew deep inside it couldn't be for long. We need each other. We're two halves of a whole. There is no me without him and vice-versa. We belong together. I stared straight into Fang's eyes as his strong voice filled the church.

"Max

You've been with me forever

And I hope forevermore

You are the everything of my life

That's the only thing of which I'm sure

You are the air that I breathe

The wind beneath my wings

No matter what should happen to us

If you're by my side I'll still feel like a king

Every inch of my being

Belongs to you

If you ever left me

I don't know what I'd do

I will always protect you

As long as I live

For you in a second

My life I would give

I love you so much Max

You could never understand

With this undying love

I give you my hand"

Oh my God. That was amazing. I never knew that he loved me so much. This is huge coming from Fang. He's usually so guarded and careful. He just laid himself out to me completely. The tears are flowing freely now. I just can't help it. I took another lungful of air and started speaking.

"Fang

I lo..**BANG**

I huge explosion came from the back of the church. I turned frantically trying to figure out what was going on. I saw dozens of fly boys swarming through the doors and windows like insects. I got into a fighting stance which, let me tell you, is not easy in a wedding dress. I took out a couple of flyboys that were ganging up on me. I turned quickly, to see if anyone needed help, and was met with the hairy fist of a fly boy. Before I could react he smacked me over the head with his gun and, try as I might not to, I fell into unconchisness.

I woke up, who knows how much, later surrounded by my flock and did a quick head count. I almost fell over again but forced myself to remain calm. Someone was missing.


	26. Just The Beggining

Hi everyone! I hope you guys have it in your hearts to forgive me for leaving you with such a horribley evil cliffe. Think of this chapter as an _extremely_ late holiday present. I also apologize for giving you this sucky and short filler chappie but after this the real action and suspense starts! Cross my heart. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Fang. God, why! Today of all days, why! I wanted to scream out the anguish I felt inside. I wanted to kill those Itex bastards I thought I had killed so long ago. I wanted to save my fiancée. I wanted to do a lot of stuff. But, of course, I couldn't do any of those things yet. I still had a flock to take care of.

"Report!" I called through the nearly empty church not allowing the hysteria that I held in my mind leak into my voice.

"Couple of bruises and scrapes but I'm okay," I heard my baby girl call from across the room trying unsuccessfully to hide the panic in her voice.

"I dislocated a shoulder but I popped it back in already," Gazzy called as Aldara rubbed his sore shoulder.

"I have a couple of scratches but I'm fine," Aldara said stopping her massage for a moment and then getting back to it with encouragement from Gazzy. I took a look at what Aldara classified as "a couple of scratches" since I didn't really know her fighting style and pain tolerance yet. I looked her up and down quickly taking in the details. She had some shallow claw marks near her stomach and down her right thigh. She _seemed_ perfectly content waiting for Iggy to come around with a first aid kit we had dug up from a back room in the church. I could see in her face though the effort it took to not scream as she walked across the room to talk to Nudge wincing with every step.

"I'm pretty banged up but I'm fine, Max," Nudge called breaking off her conversation with Aldara for a moment to respond.

"I had a bloody nose and some bruises but I'm okay." Iggy called as he disinfected Aldara's cuts trying to be gentle. Mom, Jeb, and Ella had managed to escape from the fight unscathed and were at home already preparing clothes and packs. Jeb was getting a few "contacts" to figure out where my almost-husband was. We were all going to break into a place we never wanted to be near again. The headquarters of Itex.


End file.
